


The boy in my dreams

by Aesthetically_Atari (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aesthetically_Atari
Summary: Happy birthday xdKillme





	The boy in my dreams

(3rd POV)

Dream sighed softly, staring at her ceiling, suddenly feeling a soft warm lick on her cheek, she turned her head was greeted by a cat. Who was mewing softly at her. 

“Ah...Tea....” The girl spoke to the cat, Dream scratched Tea’s soft grayish blue pelt, and spoke once more.

“I wish I had friends.... I feel like no one cares about me... My parents are always busy..I wish I had someone...” And with that, the girl fell asleep.  
—————  
Dream woke up in a field of blue flowers, a giant cherry blossom tree just a few steps ahead of her, the sky was dotted with some clouds.

The girl spotted a figure underneath the tree, and so she walked towards it. 

A tall boy, white feathery wings on his back, a light blue halo crowning his head, was standing under the giant tree. 

He took notice of Dream and smiled oh so warmly, and spoke in a calming tone. 

“Ah...you must be Dream correct?”

“Y-yeah im Dream....and you are...?”

“Im Cedar, your guardian angel. I was sent here to guide and help you!” 

“Oh, that’s cool”

The angel giggled softly, and spoke once more.

“Why don’t we get to know each other?” 

“I’d like that...” Dream replied softly.

Cedar smiled and spoke again

“Well, we might have to do it later, because it seems you’re waking up, your mother’s calling you.”

“ah- so i’ll see you again?”

“Mhm! Well then, i’ll see you soon, Dream”

And with that, the teen woke up, hearing her mother’s voice “Dream, sweetie. It’s time for breakfast! You have school soon!” 

Dream got out of her bed, and she changed into her school uniform, and fixed himself up. Grabbing her school bag and exiting her room. 

She entered the kitchen and sat down for breakfast, eating quickly and finishing, heading straight for the door, putting her shoes on. 

“Bye Mom! See you after school, love you!” 

And with that, she left for school.  
—————————  
She finally returned home, and found no one in the house, except her cat of course. 

After cleaning up a bit, and finishing her work, the girl was too tired to do anything else, deciding to take a nap.  
——————  
(Dream’s POV)

I awoke in the same field, I don’t know why but I ran towards the same tree, nervous and excited to see that boy again. 

When I finally reached the tree, Cedar smiled so warmly at me, And I only smiled shyly. 

We continued where we left off.

Starting off with simple questions, I asked him one,

“So... what’s your uhm... favorite animal?” I asked shyly

“Mmm.....Cats, what about you?” Cedar asked, a smile following the question

“Ah... Same, I own one actually. His name is Tea...”

Cedar continued to smile warmly, as he asked another question. 

“What’s your favorite ice cream?”

“Vanilla, how about you? I half answered half questioned.

“Strawberry of course!”

Our small questions went on for a while, and I guess he knew something was bothering me , asking me if anything was wrong, I told him about my parents, and my school life. He thought for a moment and he spoke.

But he noticed that I was waking up soon.   
—————-  
(Cedar’s POV)

“Aw... It seems like it’s time for you to go.... well I’ll tell you something, You should try to make some friends at school, and maybe tell your parents on how you feel, kay?” I told him warmly, he agreed and I watched him fade as his real body slowly woke up.   
—————-  
(Dream’s POV) 

I woke up, feeling more happier than usual. Glancing at my sleeping cat, I quietly did my routine. 

Once I was at school, listening to the boring lesson, the bell finally rang, I saw one of the popular kids staying back. ‘Ah right... cleaning duty. And I was on it, maybe this is my chance to make a friend..’ I thought quietly. 

Once everyone left except for us two, I spoke up starting a small conversation. 

“Uhm... Hi, Im Dream...”  
I spoke shyly, The girl looked at me and suprisingly smiled.

“Ah, You’re the shy kid in the back of the class right? Im Ash! Well Im sure you knew that right? Or sushi, because for some reason, that’s my nickname...”

Wow, this girl is really nice...

“It’s nice to meet you....can we uhm.... be friends?” I asked in a almost quiet voice.

“Of course we can, don’t worry Im not like the other popular girls who act bi- mean and crazy. Also, I think my brother, Frost! ‘i swear he looks like frosty the snowman with his stupid dyed white hair’” 

I heard her mumble the last part, and laughed. 

We began talking about random things, and soon we finally cleaned the classroom. 

We met up with her brother soon and he really did reminded me of Frosty the snowman. I also became good friends with him. Soon we had to go home.

Bidding each other goodbye, I happily walked home.   
——————  
I got a bit nervous once I got home, and thankfully, both of my parents are here. I talked to them, starting off with a 

“I need to get something off my chest....” I spoke, still a bit nervous.

“What is it sweetie?” My mom asked in a caring tone. 

My dad looked a bit worried but listened quietly.

“I, uh.... feel like you guys don’t spend alot of time with me and I just feel alone....And it just makes me really uhm.... sad too, not to mention you guys are always busy...” 

“Oh, my baby girl.... We’re so sorry that we’re always busy, but you should remember that we love and care for you very much, I’ll make time in my schedual to spend time with you, I promise” My dad spoke, as he smiled at me. 

“Aw honey.... You should’ve told us sooner... Im sorry you feel that way.... I promise I’ll spend more time with you, we promise to be better parents for you.” My mom said, as she wiped tears away from my eyes. 

I was enveloped in a hug by the both of them. 

We spent the rest of our day with laughs, and just being a family.   
——————  
Night time finally came, I was very excited to get to bed and see Cedar again. 

So when I woke up in the same field, I crashed my body into him, hugging the boy tightly and smiling. 

“Woah, hello to you to Dream!” He said in a suprised tone, hugging me back. 

“Im guessing everything went well?”  
He asked me. 

“Yeah! Thanks for encouraging me Cedar!” I spoke happily

But something was still bothering me, and I knew what it was. I was sad about it. 

Once again, he seemed to notice.  
—————  
(Cedar’s POV) 

I held her in my lap, we were both making flowercrowns, and asked him a question.

“Hey.... what’s bothering you?” I asked softly. 

“....I just wish you were real, I mean you know... with me outside of this dream...” She replied in a sad tone. 

“Dream.... can you face me please?” 

She did and I could tell she fell in love with me....as I have also fallen in love with her. 

I cupped her cheeks, and I gave the cute girl a chaste kiss, quickly pulling back after I noticed my action. 

“Oh god... Im so sorry, I-“ I was silenced with soft lips on mine, she pulled back and spoke.

“Cedar.... Ever since we spent time together, I felt really happy... And the more we spent time together, I fell in love with you...I just wish we can be together...”

“I do too..... I really want to be with you...” I thought for a moment and spoke once more. “I have may have an idea but im not sure if it will work... ah you’re waking up again...” 

I gave her one last kiss and she woke up. 

Once she was completly awake, I went off somewhere to start my plan.   
—————  
(Dream’s POV)   
I woke up, and felt something wrapped around my neck, it was a necklace, with a silver heart locket, and inside it was a clear gem.   
~~  
It feels like a long day, but i had fun either way. Once night time hit, for some reason, I had a dreamless sleep.   
~~  
“What’s the matter love?”   
Ashley asked me, turns out we were friends since elementary because Ash showed me a old yearbook, with our silly friend quotes

So I wasn’t bothered by that small nickname.. 

“Euh? What do you mean?” I asked, trying to hide the sleepiness in my voice.

“You look like you haven’t slept in days...” Sushi spoke softly, as she continued to brush my hair. 

‘Heh, i bet if Cedar saw this, he would probably get jealous...’ 

“Mm.. yeah.... last night wasn’t that good” I said lazily

“Awh.... well i hope you sleep better tonight, oh did you hear about the new student coming in a few days?”  
She sounded a bit annoyed around her last sentence, then again she doesn’t like communicating. 

We were in the rain, sitting at a small table with a roof. Talking about things aimlessly. 

Frost looked dead inside.  
———-  
It was like that for at least a week, until one day at school....

“Students, we have a new student joining us today!”

I looked up, and saw someone that seemed so familar.

“Hello... Im Cedar...” The boy spoke.

I nearly found myself staring, but my gaze went back to the teacher when she spoke again. 

“Class, please make him feel welcome here, you can ah, sit next to Dream, please raise your hand Dream.”

I quietly raise my hand, and he took the seat next to me. 

Once class was over, students went over to him, asking questions and whatnot, I stayed back, and once they dispersed, I spoke softly.

“Hello, as the um, teacher said... Im Dream...”

“And Im Cedar, It’s really nice to meet you!”

‘Ah.... it is the same Cedar I knew, did he somehow, get reborn into this world and lost some of his memories?’ i thought quietly.

I smiled and noticed his necklace, it was same one as mine and I asked.

“Hey, I like your necklace? Where didya get it from?” 

“Ah... Im not sure actually... I just always had it...My parents said they just found me wearing it one time, for some reason, it just feels really special to me...”

“Ah, how strange... because i have the same one too....” I showed him mine and he went quiet.

“Is something wrong?” I asked softly

“Ah no....I just had a deja vu right now..... anyways... can we uh... hang out sometime? You seem really nice to be with” He asked, smiling warmly.

I almost blushed

“I’d like that!” I smiled back.  
——————  
Ever since that day, we got closer and closer. Eventually I was invited to stay the night with him. 

I asked him a few questions, hopefully he remembers something.

“Whats my favorite ice cream?” 

“Vanilla?” He answered,

I nodded and asked another question. 

“What about my favorite animal?”

“Hmm.... Is it cats...?”

I smiled and nodded again.

“One last question before we go to sleep.... What’s my favorite mythical being?”

“.......An angel?”

I smiled and nodded

“Wow... you got them correct, even if i never told you them..”

He looked deep in thought after i said that

“Whats wrong?” I asked calmy

“I feel like i remember something, but i dont know what.....ah, anyways” He yawned a goodnight, laying down and fell asleep next to me. 

I blushed, I laid nex to him, and held his hand in mine. Falling asleep also.  
—————  
(3rd POV)

Once the teens were fully asleep, Cedar pulled Dream closer to him, the clear crystals in their heart shaped lockets glowed a soft red, their foreheads touching.

As a soft smile were found on their faces, not even knowing whats going on.   
—————  
(Cedar’s POV) 

I woke up in a field of blue flowers, a cedar tree, and suddenly I remembered everything. 

A figure appeared under the tree and I immediately ran towards her, knowing who it was. I tackled the girl in a hug. 

“I see you remember everything Cedar?” Dream asked me.

“Yes, I do... Im so glad I do now...”

We both held each other, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.  
——————-  
(3rd POV)

The two woke up, and found themselves staring at each other, their limbs entangled, and Dream asked quietly.

“Cedar.... Will you be my boyfriend....?” 

“Oh Dream.... of course I will.... I love you so much....”

Dream had small tears run down her face, as Cedar wiped them away with his thumb, and then cupping the girl’s face. 

Bringing her into an affectionate, loving kiss.   
—————  
(💜Bonus chapter💜)  
It’s been 2 years since they were together. Already graduate, sharing a small house. 

Cedar took Dream to a secluded area, lively green grass, with blue and yellow flowers mingled together. 

A giant tree in the middle, with a beautiful sunset setting in the sky, stars were already showing above them. 

Bringing the girl under the tree, its pink leaves fluttering around, he took Dream’s hand, reached into his pocket, and closed his eyes.

Dream looked a little confused.

Cedar pulled out a ring, and placed it on Dream’s finger. When Cedar opned his eyes he expected a blushing face, and a loud yes. 

What he saw wasn’t what he expected.

Instead he saw Dream, staring at the ring on her finger, a small blush donning her features. And tears cascading down his belove’s face.

Cedar was a bit shocked.

Dream brought up her hand that wasn’t being held, and covered her eyes, crying. Nodding gently. 

Cedar cried a bit too, he gently took the other hand, bringing it down gently, and kissed the crying girl. Dream kissed back.

‘Im finally married to the angel of my life, The boy in my dreams’ 

Dream thought. 

They were finally with each other, tying the bond they had with a ring.

Pulling away, in a soft tone, Dream spoke gently to the boy in front of her.

“Cedar.... Thanks for being the angel of my dreams....”

Cedar smiled, as he kissed the girl again, and said in a affectionate tone.

“You’ll always be The girl in my dreams..... I love you.”

Dream teared up again, as she was brought closer to the other.

“I love you too.....”  
————-

I wanna kill myself, kal


End file.
